darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Wastelands of Damnation
What is Wastelands of Damnation? Wastelands of Damnation is the title of our primary roleplaying series. We hope to evoke all of the feelings of The Lonely Road -''lonliness, despair, helplessness, etc''. All of these feelings are perfect for the way characters feel in the game. Each game which makes up the series is centered around a Theme, Mood and Setting (or multiple ones). The main theme of the series is conspiracies. In each game there are dozens of mysterious things going on, some of them obvious and others, not so obvious. Taking our inspiration from comic books such as Spawn'' and ''The Darkness, video games such as Resident Evil, Silent Hill and F.E.A.R. we've created a world full of secrets, mystery, conspiracies and despair. One where people are too busy to care to notice all of the horrors around themselves until it spills over into their world. As you play the games which make up the series, you step into the shoes of a character who calls the world of Wastelands of Damnation home. If you choose to play as a vampire, you soon discover everything you thought you knew about vampires is wrong.The more powerful you become, the more enemies you acquire. There are dangers around every corner. If you choose to become a shapeshifter, you'll discover how important it is to control your urges or you'll expose not only yourself, but your entire kind. Wastelands of Damnation covers every supernatural group from Vampires, Werewolves and other Shapeshifters, Angels & Fallen Angels, Demons, Ghosts and other creatures from the Spirit World, Mages and other magic users, Undead (ranging from zombies to more intelligent incarnations), experiments and BOWs and even non-supernatural humans (ranging from those with minimal powers, similar to mutants, to psychics and the quasi-supernatural Awakened. R.I.C.S.R employs Paladins and Templars and Paramount have their own enthralled staff)''. Each game can be played as a stand-alone or mixed genre depending on how many players are available. The game's system is easy to learn and can be enjoyed by a group as small as 3-4 or as large as a hundred. Each book is printed full-bleed, 6" x 9" softcover, black and white with color and hardcover as an option. Character Sheets may be downloaded here, free of charge in standard format (PDF). Supernatural Creatures The game's supernatural creatures are inspired by myths, legends, movies, novels, comic books and even other roleplaying games. We felt we had something to share with the world and wanted to reveal our take on the supernatural. We've seen enough movies and shows like Supernatural, Lost Girl and Underworld to know there's an interest in the supernatural but no one takes it to the line. At what point does dark become too dark? At what point is it not dark enough? Many people enjoy other games with supernatural creatures in them and that's ok too. We applaud those games and the stories they tell, but those aren't our stories. The stories we want to tell are about threats to your character's life. How do you plan on surviving the night when your enemies know how to sense you? What do you do when driving down the road becomes a fight-or-flight situation? How do you feed as a vampire unsure if your next victim is a Werewolf or Mage? These are the questions we want to explore in Wastelands of Damnation. Angels aren't nice. They don't come from Heaven to help humans. In fact, they pretty much ignore them. Demons are corrupting humans at a seemingly unstoppable rate and Heaven is divided. Vampires are fighting a war against Werewolves who in-turn are fighting for territory from their own kind. Mages and other magic users are trying to live a double life and keep humanity safe from these nightly terrors and the Fae are fighting amongst each other to devour or save humanity. With so many threats to their existence, how does one cope? ''They don't. Thanks to Delirium and the Immortal Code, they are blissfully unaware. Even when they see the news talk about the man who fell six stories and ran, life is too busy to stop and wonder what happened to him. Humans don't care, obsessed with a dream that will never come true, living-to-work, and working-to-live, they are simply food for something or manipulated for a purpose. Just how will you do with that information? How will that change how you roleplay your character? Which creature's shoes will you step into? Welcome to Wastelands of Damnation...